Reminiscences
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: OS sans prétention mettant en scéne certain moment qu'aurait pu vivre Heero...


**¤** **_Reminiscences _¤**

_**AuteuZe**_: Roxane Sanka Malfoy. c'est à dire Moûa!

_**Disclamer**_: Rien n'est à moi, sauf Akuma, Eryx et ses magnifiques yeux, Takahashii, Andalous, le scénario (si tant est qu'il y en ait un), et puis c'est tout mais c'est déjà pas mal...

_**Source**_: Est-ce utile de le mettre, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous le savez... Bon allons y quand même: Gundam Wing.

_**Rating**_: T, pour évoquation d'un couple gay, et puis pour autre chose...

_**Pairing**_: Pas vraiment de couple...

**_Note de Moûa_** (parce que j'adore m'écouter parler, enfin me lire! lol!): J'ai retrouvé ce texte dans le bordel inimaginable qu'est mon ordi et en le relissant j'ai trouvé que ça pourrait faire un OS pas trop mal (même si au départ je voulais l'intégrer dans une Fict à chapitre, mais j'ai pas réussi à dépasser le deuxième chapitre donc...). J'espère donc de tout coeur que vous aimerez et BonNe LeCture !!!

-

-

-

Akuma était accroupit devant la maquette d'un Gundam et la détaillait de toutes parts, ses long cheveux de jais entourant son corps comme un halo protecteur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : toucher les petites pièces de métal, mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça des alarmes se déclencheraient et que J la gronderait et elle avait horreur que le vieux savant la gronde. Mais en même temps…

**Akuma ?**

La voix du professeur J l'empêcha de faire une bêtise et elle se releva prestement avant de répondre.

**Je suis ici, prés de la maquette. **

Elle défroissa les plis inexistants de sa jupe d'écolière, qu'elle s'entêtait à porter avec des rangers, et attendit que le vieil homme la rejoigne. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa mine s'assombrit considérablement quand elle vit un jeune homme qui accompagnait le savant. Le garçon avait les cheveux presque aussi noirs que les siens mais n'avaient pas de reflets, il avait indéniablement des gènes japonais, mais ses grands yeux bleus prouvaient un métissage. Il était de taille moyenne et semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, 10/11 ans, bien que les traits de son visage soient plus matures.

**Akuma, je te présente, Heero Yuy. Il vivra ici avec nous à partir de maintenant.** Annonça joyeusement l'homme.

**Quoi ?** la jeune fille semblait scandalisée.

**Il vivra avec nous. Et…** J sentit qu'il allait partir sur un terrain glissant. **Il partagera ta chambre.**

**IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !** avait crié la jeune fille.

**Et pourquoi cela, jeune demoiselle.** La voix de savant s'était faite dure.

**Mais… mais c'est un _garçon_. **

Le dernier mot fut accentué, donnant aux deux autres l'impression que c'état la pire tare du monde.

**Je vois que ton sens de l'observation est très évolué.** Se moqua ledit garçon.

**Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné.** Rétorqua haineusement la fille.

**Akuma, il suffit. Ce n'est pas discutable, et à partir de demain il suivra le même entraînement que toi. Maintenant je vous laisse faire connaissance.**

Le vieil hommese retourna, les laissant tous les deux seuls, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Les deux enfants se regardèrent en chien de faïence, jusqu'à se qu'Akuma aille s'asseoir contre un mur, ne quittant jamais le jeune garçon des yeux. Heero hausa les épaules et se dirigea vers la maquette du Gundam. Il leva la main vers l'objet mais n'eut pas le temps de le toucher, qu'Akuma lui retenait la main.

**Ne touche jamais à ça.** Lui conseilla telle, sans lâcher la main.

**Et pourquoi. **

**Parce qu'il est blindé d'alarmes. Si tu le touche, elles vont se déclancher et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un mal de tête carabiné, alors _tu ne touches pas_. **

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Puisque tu vas partager ma chambre, amènes toi que je te la montre. **

Heero lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ne vit pas et la suivit bon gré mal gré.

Ils traversèrent un nombres incalculables de couloirs, passant devant des laboratoires en tous genres, devant des salles de sports, des salles de détentes, une cantine, des dortoirs, et enfin il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où il était peint en rouge, et en japonais : « Si vous rentré, vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. ».

Heero hausa un sourcils sarcastique alors qu'Akuma l'invitait à pénétrer dans la chambre.

**Ça a au moins le mérite d'être claire, et ça les dissuade vraiment. Enfin tous sauf Kuruoshii. Mais bon, lui il est fou, c'est normal. Bon ben je suppose que c'est ton coté de chambre.** Dit-elle en désignant le coté gauche où avait été installé un nouveau lit.

Heero ne montra aucune émotion, et commença à ranger dans l'armoire les affaires qui se trouvaient dans sa valise. Trop curieuse de nature, pour ignorer Heero, Akuma engagea la conversation avec lui.

**Ça t'arrive de parler ?** interrogea Akuma, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer. **Bon apparemment non. T'as du être muet dans une autre vie.** Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit du jeune homme et continua à parler, presque dans le vide. **C'est plutôt bien ici, bon on ne sort pas souvent, se sont des vieux fous qui nous donnent nos cours mais ils sont gentils. Sinon, je pense que tu devrais éviter Kesara Andalous et toute sa petite bande, cette fille est une vraie garce. Eryx Arés est plutôt sympa mais il ne parle pas beaucoup, enfin je ne pense pas que ça te gène beaucoup toi.** Akuma fronça les sourcils. **Tu veux de l'aide ?** demanda-t-elle, alors que Heero se débattait avec ses draps, un peu plus loin.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas mais elle distingua une minuscule lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux alors elle se leva, lui prit le tissus des mains, le déplia lui tendit deux coins et le fronça à se mettre d'un coté du lit.

En silence, ils firent le lit, puis Akuma se rassit sur le lit du jeune homme alors que celui-ci branchait son ordinateur.

**Heero Yuy, c'est ton vrai nom ?** questionna-t-elle après de trop longues minutes de silence selon elle.

**Et toi Akuma, c'est ton vrai prénom ?** répliqua le jeune homme.

**Non, avant je m'appelais Sakura Okane, mais maintenant je m'appelle Akuma Yasashii. J trouvait drôle que mon nom veuille dire : _Tendre démon_. Il a un humour bizarre mais enfin bon… alors t'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**Je ne connais pas mon vrai nom, mais je m'appelai Aldin Odin Lowe Jr avant d'arriver ici.**

**Wouah, Lowe comme le tueur. **

Heero hocha la tête et alluma le PC. Il pianota quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'Akuma lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il abaissa violemment l'écran de l'ordinateur portable avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

**Okay c'est bon. Je te laisse je vais voir Eryx. Tu sauras retrouver la cantine pour le repas ?**

**Hn.**

**Je prends ça pour un oui, et pour info il est servit…**

**A 8 heures moins cinq, je sais. Tu devais pas allait voir quelqu'un ? **

**Oh, c'est bon, fait pas ta mauvaise tête Hee-kun.**

Et sur ses dernières paroles la jeune fille partie en courant. Elle n'entendit qu'un : « comment tu m'as appelé ? » venant de sa chambre avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Eryx.

-

-

-

Heero détailla se qui se trouvait autour de lui. La pièce était plutôt grande, de nombreuses étagères étaient disposaient un peu partout et croulaient sous le poids des livres. Dans des coins reculés où au milieu de la bibliothèque avait été installé des tables de travail et des fauteuils. Il repéra rapidement Eryx Arès. Environ 13 ans, grand, déjà bien musclé et impressionnant. Une peau café au lait, des cheveux actuellement rouge, et des yeux en amandes cachés par de petites lunettes et quelques mèches. Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au jeune homme et sursauta quand celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui. Ses yeux couleur glace, presque blancs, plongèrent dans les siens et il ne pu plus faire un seul geste.

**Je peux faire quelques chose pour toi ?** demanda Eryx.

Sa voix était grave, profonde et étrangement mélodieuse. L'idée qu'il était un NewType frappa Heero et il ne pu jamais se départir de cette idée.

**Akuma m'a dit que tu étais sympa. **

**Akuma trouve tout le monde sympa.** Répondit le noir.

**Pas Kesara Andalous.** Contredit Heero.

**Tout le monde n'aime pas Kesara, sauf les idiots. **

Eyrx désigna un fauteuil à Heero et celui-ci s'y installa après avoir prit un livre au hasard sur l'une des étagères.

**Donc tu es le nouveau.**

**Il semblerait. **

**Et t'as un nom, LittleBoy ? **

**Heero Yuy. **Répondit le japonais en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le sournom dont venait de l'affubler le noir outre mesure.

**Et l'autre ? **

**Aldin Lowe. **

Eryx émit un sifflement admiratif, faisant ainsi comprendre à Heero qu'il connaissait de nom Odin et reprit ensuite sa lecture sans plus faire attention à lui. Le japonais haussa les épaules et plongea dans sa propre lecture.

-

-

-

**Pare, attaque, pare, attaque, pare…**

Heero répétait sans cesse ces deux mots tout en effectuant les mouvements correspondant avec Akuma. La jeune fille qui devait maintenant avoir 13 ans était vêtue d'un jogging noir et d'une brassière de la même couleur et elle avait attaché ses interminables cheveux noirs en une tresse. Le japonais para l'attaque que lui porta la brune et décida de changer de tactique, au lieu de parer, il réattaque et de ce fait il déstabilisa la jeune fille qui lâcha son bâton. Elle resta le visage tourné vers le sol quelques secondes avant de le relever et de fusiller Heero du regard. Elle quitta, ensuite, précipitamment la salle d'entraînement.

Heero regarda la porte par laquelle sa colocataire avait disparu et secoua finalement la tête, ne la comprenant vraiment pas. Il se dirigea, lui aussi vers son vestiaire et sursauta en entrant. La pièce était déjà occupée par Eryx. Le jeune homme noir ne prononça aucun mot mais Heero sentit son regard sur lui tout le temps ou il se changea, quand enfin il allait demander à Eryx se qu'il voulait, celui-ci prit la parole.

**Tu l'as mise en colère. **

C'était une affirmation mais Heero répondit quand même par l'affirmative.

**Tu l'as vexé aussi.** Le japonais fronça les sourcils et l'autre développa**. Elle pensait avoir fait beaucoup de progrès et toi, en changeant seulement le rythme, tu as réussis à la battre. Tu as vraiment du la vexé. **

Cette dernière phrase arracha deux micros sourires aux jeunes hommes et Heero hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait comprit. Le regard glace, presque transparent du jeune homme aux cheveux bleux (dernière lubie en date d'Eryx), le détailla une dernière fois de la tête aux pieds avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Heero troublé.

-

Heero tapa une fois à la porte pour signaler qu'il allait entrer. Il avait mit se système en place après avoir surprit, involontairement, plusieurs fois Akuma nue, sortant de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et trouva la jeune fille en tailleur sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et les yeux étrangement fixes. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui parla, même si elle ne lui répondrait pas il savait qu'elle entendait.

**Tu sais, Eryx m'a fait la morale…** il fit une courte pose, cherchant ses mots. **Même si je t'ai battu, tu as vraiment progressé. C'est juste que je pratique depuis plus longtemps que toi… et puis regarde, comparé à toi, je suis nul en tire, Eryx lui est bon en… tout. Je t'accord c'était un mauvais exemple. Mais bon tout ça pour dire que c'est pas grave que tu as progressé, et que tu seras bientôt à mon niveau, j'en suis persuadé.**

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se dirigea ensuite vers son propre lit pour se reposer. Il s'avait que s'il s'endormait la jeune fille le réveillerait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'attirer. Juste avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il entendit le voix douce d'Akuma le remercier et il s'endormit un sourire paisible au visage.

-

-

-

Heero et Akuma s'entraînaient depuis plus de trois heures et commençait à fatiguer, quand leur Sensei, leur permit de partir.

**C'est bon, Heero, Akuma, vous pouvez regagner votre chambre.**

Ils remercièrent l'homme, se saluèrent et quittèrent le tatami, pour aller se changer. Heero courut vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille pour pouvoir avoir de l'eau chaude. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche en semant ses vêtements sur son parcourt.

**Trop bien… **furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça quand l'eau chaude coula le long de son corps.

L'eau glissa le long du corps de Heero, déjà bien musclé pour un garçon de 14 ans. Il était toujours aussi fin mais avait prit des muscles, ses gestes étaient tous calculés et il n'en faisait aucun pour rien. Il se lava en vitesse, avant qu'Akuma vienne se mettre à taper à sa porte et sortit de la salle d'eau seulement en boxer.

La jeune fille était allongé, à plat ventre, sur son lit et jouait avec un briquet tempête (comme les zippos). Briquet qu'elle ne lâchait jamais et qu'elle avait elle-même fabriqué. Sur le métal argenté était gravé l'idéogramme du démon et de l'autre coté, un petit démon tirait la langue.

**Tu vas finir par foutre le feu. **La prévint Heero.

**Meuh, non. **Répliqua la jeune fille en balançant le briquet et en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Heero secoua la tête, s'habilla et s'assit à son bureau. Il joua un moment aux jeux qui se trouvaient sur son PC, avant de le fermer et d'aller s'allonger sur son lit, son bras replié sur ses yeux. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui l'avait tué, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, dans deux heures il y avait le repas, il devait donc attendre jusque là.

Akuma réapparut quelques minutes plus tard en le faisant sursauter, il était en train de s'endormir. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de s'asseoir en tailleur dans son lit, dos au mur.

**Repose toi, Hee-kun. Je te réveillerai avant d'aller manger.** Lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

**Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? **protesta faiblement le jeune homme.

**Au moins cent fois. **Rigola Akuma, avant de se déconnecter totalement de se qui l'entourait.

Heero suivit son conseil et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

-

BANG !

La porte de la chambre qu'Akuma et Heero partageait claqua fortement réveillant Heero qui dormait toujours et faisant sursauter Akuma qui jouait avec son briquet.

**Réunion d'urgence dans la salle de conférence. J vous veut avec lui.** Le jeune homme qui avait fait tout le bruit fronça les sourcils et renifla l'air. **Tiens, c'est bizarre ça sent le brûlé dans votre chambre.**

Heero ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Akuma pour voir que la jeune fille semblait aussi paniquait que lui. Ils baissèrent les yeux vers l'endroit où devait se trouvait le briquet qu'avait laissé tomber la jeune fille et virent à la place, le tapis en feu.

**Kuso !** jurèrent les trois japonais en même temps.

Heero et Akuma prirent tous les deux un tissus et étouffèrent les flammes pendants que Takahashi allait cherchait un extincteur dans le couloir. Quand le jeune homme revint, Heero et Akuma se reculèrent et Takahashi pu éteindre le feu.

**T'es une vraie catastrophe, 'Kuma. **Lui lança-t-il.

**Désolé.** Répondit la jeune fille, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Elle savait qu'elle allait en entendre parler longtemps de celle là, et elle savait aussi que dans toute la basse des paris couraient pour savoir quand ce genre d'incident arriverait.

**J'ai gagné.** Lança joyeusement Heero.

Takahashi eut une moue déçue avant de tendre un billet au garçon.

**Même toi !** fit outré Akuma.

**Oui même moi, _Cendre_.** Répondit le jeune homme, un rien moqueur.

-

-

-

Akuma regarda son meilleur ami monter dans le cockpit du Gundam et s'installer aux commandes. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles mais une légère tape sur le dos de sa main l'en empêcha. A sa gauche, le regard également tourné vers le ciel, Eryx lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de reporter son regard sur l'énorme machine dans laquelle Heero avait déjà entreprit les derniers essais.

Quand Heero entra dans le cockpit du Gundam 01 un frison le parcourut, faisant se dresser les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Il s'assit sur le seul siège de la petite pièce et s'attacha. Quand il fut enfin prêt pour les tests, il mit en marche tout se dont il avait besoin et se concentra. Avec un sourire ravi, il annonça, grâce à son émetteur, au Mads qu'ils pouvaient mettre en route le simulateur.

-

Quand Heero redescendit une heure plus tard, J lui adressa un sourire fier et lui annonça qu'il serait le pilote du 01. Il remercia le savant et après s'être excusé, s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte, sur son lit, étaient assis Akuma et Eryx. Les deux adolescents le regardèrent des questions pleins les yeux et d'un signe de tête, il leur fit comprendre qu'il piloterait le 01 lors de l'Opération Météor qui commencerait dans 48heures.

Akuma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se leva d'un bond du lit pour se retrouver face au japonais. Elle laissa une de ses mains caresser la joue bronzée de Heero avant de déposer un baiser sur celle-ci en lui demandant d'être prudent. Heero lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire et elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Heero osa enfin regarder Eryx. Le noir le détaillait de son regard trop clair pour être vraiment naturel. Il sentit remonter un frison le long de sa colonne vertébrale, identiques à ceux qui le parcouraient quand il se retrouvait dans les bras de son compagnon. Eryx se leva enfin et le rejoignit au milieu de la pièce. Eryx leva ses mains et défit habilement la combinaison de pilote qu'il portait encore. Il la fit délicatement glisser le long de ses épaules nues, et rapidement Heero se retrouva seulement en sous vêtement devant le noir qui était toujours habillé. Le japonais se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur le dos, regardant son amant se dévêtir avec lenteur sous ses yeux. Un sourire appréciateur ses peints sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit les bras pour accueillir l'autre.

**Reste en vie.** Lui chuchota Eryx.

**Evidemment.** Répondit Heero avec un sourire malicieux.

**Je suis sérieux, Yuy. T'as pas intérêt à mourir. **

Heero lui sourit une nouvelle fois et attira le visage anguleux et viril d'Eryx a lui pour l'embrasser…

-

-

-

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Heero intégrait le lycée que fréquentait Réléna Darlian, il apprit qu'un raid avait été menait sur son ancien lieu de vie et qu'Akuma avait été enlevée et qu'Eryx n'avait pas survécu.

Ce jour là, il oublia comment sourire, et comment aimer…

-

-

-

Et voilà, Fin de mon deuxième OS sur Gundam Wing.  
... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu...  
Laissez une review pour donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais!

Gros BisoOs à tous et à Pluche'..!

...ª _Sanka_ ª...

_PS:_ Pour ce qui est du lemon entre Eryx et Heero, je pense l'écrire un de ses quatres... Donc si vous êtes interessés dites le (et puis comme ça ca vous obligera à reviewer, Niark niark niark niark... lol!!!)


End file.
